The One Called Kassandra
by GC-MCR-FAN
Summary: Harry and Draco get a little out of it over one girl. See the story for deatails. NO FLAMES!
1. the meeting

Harry was a walking target for Draco's insults. There were things however Harry had yet to discover about Draco. It stared earlier that day when Dumbledor called both boys out of Professor Snape's double potions lesson to talk to them.  
  
"Professor Snape can I speak to Harry and Draco?" Dumbledor had walked in at the right moment because Draco was going to throw something at Harry, but had to stop himself.  
  
"Go right a head Headmaster." Snape replied in his cool voice. Harry and Draco got up and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Harry was the first one to speak up.  
  
"We have a new student in our school. Her name is Kassandra Flightheart." Dumbledor started to explain to them.  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" Draco spat out.  
  
"Well I was getting to that, Draco. I would like both of you to show her around. She came here from America and really doesn't know her way around. She got sorted and is in Slytherin. Kassandra is a very nice girl and she is in your year." Dumbledor looked at both boys.  
  
"Well we will certainly try our best, Professor." Harry smiled and Dumbledor led the boys to Kassandra. She was waiting for them outside of the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry, Draco, I would like you to meet, Kassandra." Dumbledor smiled and Kassandra walked over.  
  
"You can call me, Kass. That's if you want to. I thank you both for coming to show me around." She smiled and Draco immediately looked at her.  
  
"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Flightheart." Draco bowed and walked over to her.  
  
"Well you must be Draco. Professor Dumbledor has told me all about you. He also told me what a kind man your father is. How he contributes to the school." Kassandra had her bag in front of her.  
  
"Yes, Well my father is very nice. He cares about this school and the well being of its students. He likes to make sure that all the students are happy. He treats each and everyone like his own children." Draco smiled well more along the lines he smirked.  
  
"The other one must be Harry Potter. He is famous in the wizarding world even over seas. Why every one knows about how he stood against He-who-Must- not-be-Named." Kassandra smiled.  
  
"Well Kassandra, all of your things have been brought up to your dorm in the Slytherin house. I'm sure you will find it most suitable." Dumbledor said with a grin and he walked away.  
  
"Shall I show you where your first class is or would you rather get settled in?" Draco was taking full command of the ship and not even letting Harry speak.  
  
"I think I'd like to change in to the girls uniform before I do anything." She smiled and Harry looked at her. He thought silently to himself.  
  
"Alright then I'll show you where the common room is." Draco looked like he was going to make Kassandra like him.  
  
"Draco what's the password?" Kassandra asked him and he said the password and Kassandra went inside and Draco stayed outside of the common room.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're up to, Malfoy?" Harry looked at Draco and he was pretty ticked.  
  
"Showing Kassandra how nice I am." Draco smirked.  
  
"Well we will see. We will see."  
  
End of Chapter one. What did you think? Tell me! 


	2. Why did I turn away?

"We will see what, Potter?" It was later that day Draco walked up to Harry and said that in his ear. Harry had been deep in thought about that.

"Hi, Harry!" Kassandra had walked up to him as he was headed to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hey, Kassandra. What's up?" Harry seemed down and upset.

"Uhh other than the fact that Draco tried to kiss me. Well you seem sad." Harry perked up when he heard that.

"Why the heck did he try to kiss you?" Harry looked ticked off.

"He said I was pretty and he loved the way my eyes sparkled in the sun. Then he leaned in and tried to kiss me!" Kassandra looked like she was worried.

"That's it!" Harry ran over to Draco.

"Malfoy! You tried to kiss Kassandra?!?!" Harry was furious.

"Yes I did. But she gave me more. To work for." Draco laughed and Crabbe walked up beside him.

"What do you mean? The girl is new here and you try to make a move right away? That's sick!" Harry looked mad.

"I mean she pushed me away and my hand landed in a place I wanted it to. All along I planed it." Draco smirked and Goyle walked up.

"Malfoy your sick. Harming a poor girl who hasn't been here for even 10 hours!" Harry pulled out his wand.

"What are you going to do? You can't hurt me." Draco smirked and walked off.

"You little wench..." Harry looked ticked and walked back to Kassandra.


	3. This is only the begnning

"So what did you do to him?" Kassandra looked at Harry anxiously.

"Nothing...I let him get away with it. I can't hurt him. Not now at least." Harry sighed and looked down. He was crying silently. Kassandra had no clue but was pretty keen on things.

"Harry, do you like me?" She had said it. The one question to hurt a friendship. Harry chocked back the tears and looked at her and smiled.

"What if I do?" He looked at her studying her soft features. Her long purple hair that was tied back in a ponytail. The small figure she had. The beautiful long legs that held her gorgeous body up. The great shape of her body.

"Well if you do George asked me out already. Draco did too. Even Ron asked me." Harry looked at her in her beautiful icy blue eyes.

"I see. You must be popular, even though you haven't been here that long." Kassandra smiled. Her smile was amazing. It could stop a guy dead in his tracks, and bring him to his knees.

"I guess so." Kassandra looked at Harry. She looked him right in the eyes. Her icy blue ones meeting his electric green ones. Harry turned his head away. He couldn't look her in they eyes.

"Harry, follow me." She walked outside and sat down by the Great Lake. Harry sat down beside her.

"If I ask you to take your glasses off would you be able to see me?" Kassandra looked at him.

"I might." He looked at her as her hands pulled his glasses off.

"Can you see me?" Harry nodded at her question.

"So you're far sighted." Harry nodded. He blinked a bit while she reached in her backpack.

"Have you heard of contacts?" Harry's face looked like he was puzzled.

"No I haven't." Harry sighed and saw a white box that Kassandra had pulled out and opened.

"Come here." Harry leaned closer to her. He could feel her breath mix with his.

"Look up." Harry looked up and Kassandra put one contact in Harry's eye. Harry blinked very rapidly.

"So can you see me better with one eye?" Kassandra looked at him.

"Yea I can." Harry looked at the clear circular thing on Kassandra's finger.

"What's that?" Kassandra looked at the contact.

"That would be a contact." She smiled and looked at him.

"All you do to put these in is you look up and have the contact on your finger. Then you move your finger up to your eye. Then you place the contact in your eye and blink twice. Then it should be adjusted to your eye." She smiled.

"How do you know all of this Kass?" Harry looked at her.

"I wear them. I'm near sighed." She smiled.

"Oh." Harry smiled. Kassandra handed him the contact. He did exactly as she said and he could see as if he was wearing his glasses.

"Wow, Thanks Kass." She smiled and nodded.

"No problem Harry." She handed him the cleaner and explained how to clean them.

"So you can't wear them during the night?" Harry questioned her.

"Exactly." She smiled.

"Thanks again. You really know a lot." She grinned.

"Welcome, Harry." Harry hugged Kassandra. She hugged him back. They stopped hugging and Kassandra leaned in to kiss Harry. He kissed her first and then she kissed him back. Draco came outside with Crabbe and Goyle. He stopped dead.

End of Chapeter 3! Please Review!


	4. The end of the begnning

Draco looked at Kassandra and Harry in disgust. Harry was blushing and he has his arms around Kassandra's waist. They stopped kissing and she turned around to see Draco.

"I can't belive this! You take Potty over me? Why would you?" Draco's face was bright red and he was very angry.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Kassandra looked worried and scared.

"I wanted to ask you to the yule ball but now that your're with Potter, I guess I can't. I'll just have to make you mine!" Kassandra moved closer to Harry and picked up his glassess.

"Kass, just go with Draco. I'll still talk to you. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Harry hugged her close and she stood up. She looked back at Harry with tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Harry." She walked over to Draco and he kissed her on the cheek.

"See you around, Potty." Draco walked off with his arm around Kassandra's waist. Harry turned and faced the Oak tree and broke down crying. Then he looked up ticked off. He was ready for revenge.

Review chapter 4 or you will not see another chapter created!


End file.
